The White Kitten Is Back
by juicysecret
Summary: Elena is kidnapped by Katherine, and Katherine now plays the role of Elena in Elena's life. Katherine gets close with the Salvatore brothers and plans her revenge on them. Bonnie's intuition is suspecting something, while Damon has a secret yet to reveal.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Elena walked home shivering, with the breeze whipping her blond hair wildly around her face. It was cold, of course it was cold, it was nighttime. But Elena thought she felt something...something weird about it, almost as if it was not natural. The wind picked up, throwing leaves in her sight, and suddenly she saw a figure in front of her. She looked very familiar, although Elena had never seen her before. Blond hair, blue eyes...

"Oh my gosh,"Elena whispered.

No, it was impossible, it can't be. Elena screamed, just before she was knocked out.

Elena opened her eyes and looked around. _What is this place?_, she thought, taking in the stone walls of the huge room. She noticed that her head was hurting as though someone had hit her. She was sitting on the ground, with her hands and waist tied to one of the many poles that were used to hold the ceiling up. Her feet were also bound together in front of her.

Wait, Elena remembered, someone _had_ hit her, it was-

"Katherine," Elena said, seeing the pale girl that looked like her.

"Hello Elena," Katherine said. "I knew you'd recognize me. It was Stefan who told you about me, isn't it?"

"You're not dead. You were alive this whole time," Elena said.

Katherine laughed. "Yes. They were stupid to think I actually died. I thought of telling them what really happened the day they thought I burned in the sun, but I have a better idea."

"What's that?" said Elena, fearing for what Katherine had to say next, but curious at the same time.

"To impersonate you, then take my revenge on them," said Katherine.

Elena had never heard a more crazier idea, but she had to admit that it was brilliant. Only, there was one flaw.

"They will know," said Elena. "They'll know there is something wrong. You don't even know how my life is like, and who my friends are, and-"

"Which is why I will read into your mind," said Katherine, showing Elena her fangs. Then Elena felt two stings on her neck, feeling Katherine looking into her.

...

KPOV (Katherine's Point Of View)

Katherine had made it through school without anyone noticing anything suspicious. At the end of school, she sensed someone reaching out to tap her on the shoulder. Stefan.

Katherine turned, and pretended to look surprised. "Stefan!"

"You look like you're hiding something," said Stefan, glancing at her. When she said nothing, he said, "Joking. Let's go to the boarding house."

Katherine nodded. She had missed Stefan, and his vibrant green eyes that had always brought life into her. She loved him. _But that was all before_, she reminded herself,_ I have a mission._

At the boarding house, Katherine sat on the bed and looked around, recognizing the gold coins back from the Italian Renaissance. She also recognized a photo of herself in a blue gown that matched her eyes. She picked it up, and noticed Stefan staring at it too.

Katherine put it down, and searched his face for any signs of pain and misery, but he kept his face composed.

"Do you miss her, Stefan?" Katherine whispered.

At first, he said nothing, then, "You know I only love you, Elena."

Anger started up inside Katherine, hating the girl who shared the same appearance as her.

"But you miss her, right?" said Katherine loudly. "Don't you still love her?"

Suddenly, she felt tears come out of her eyes. Without thinking, she ran out of his room crying, just like how she had when Stefan and Damon had told her that she can't have them both.

"Elena!" Stefan called after her, but she kept on going, hating him as much as she hated Elena.

* * *

**What did you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katherine stepped into the school hallway with a predator's smile on her face, she hunted Damon down and she was going to get him. There, surrounded by a group pretty girls, was Damon, laughing. She walked up to them, aware of the other girls, who were rejected by Damon, watching.

"Oh my _gosh,_ what is she doing? She already has Stefan!" Katherine heard one of them whisper.

"Maybe she dumped him cause this one's hotter," her friend said. "But if she doesn't want Stefan, I'll be glad to take him."

Katherine didn't want anything to do with him and didn't know what made her do it, but she stopped and said aloud, "Don't even think about it."

She made her way to Damon and stopped just outside of the group, annoyed by the girls._ Time to steal him away_, she thought._  
_

"Damon...Smith," she said. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes I am...Elena," he said. "Show me around?"

Without waiting for an answer, he put an arm around her and they started walking outside.

"No slapping my arm away?" he asked, flashing a smile.

She had forgotten how charming he was, she missed him too. Katherine shook her head.

"Elena being nice to me? Hmm, I must be dreaming," said Damon."And may I tell you that you somehow look different, but more beautiful than usual?"

Katherine laughed. "Maybe you _are_ dreaming, but anyways, I'm flattered." Even though she should be worrying that Damon thought she looked different, she was glad that he thought she was more beautiful than Elena.

"What's my brother going to say to this?" said Damon, and at that moment, when they were onto the path that led to the forest, they saw him.

At first, Stefan said nothing, he was registering what he was seeing. Then he said, "Get your hands off her."

"Me? Ah, but brother, she wants me to," said Damon.

"She doesn't!"said Stefan. "Elena?"

"Damon's right," said Katherine. "You see, I love_ him_."

She knew what Stefan was going to do next, but decided to play along with it. He pushed her out of harm's way and knocked Damon flat on the back.

"You compelled her! She didn't like you, but you forced her!" Stefan yelled, hitting his brother in the jaw. "I told you _to stay away from her_!"

Damon threw him off. "I am not in tolerant mood for your selfish behaviour,_ little brother_. I did not compel her, she simply chose herself!"

Stefan snarled and tried to punch him, but Damon caught his fist and threw him against a tree. "You're so weak. Maybe if you were stronger she'd like you better."

Katherine giggled, they were both fighting for her! But she knew she had to act like Elena, so she screamed, "Stop it!"

At that moment, Stefan had picked up a wooden branch, and was about to drive it through Damon.

"Drop the branch, " said Katherine.

Stefan obeyed. "Elena, if this whole thing is about yesterday-"

"It's not," she lied.

"Then _what is it_?" said Stefan. "Tell me, I don't understand all of this!"

"Perhaps she just prefers the darkness," said Damon.

Stefan ignored him. "It _is_ about yesterday isn't it? I told you, I don't love Katherine, I only love _you_. Why is it so hard to believe?"

That only made Katherine mad. She was afraid that she might start snarling and her eyes might start to show animal fury, but she kept her calm.

She started to speak, but Damon said, "_I'll_ be honest, Katherine hasn't left my mind. But I have to cope." He smiled. Oh, she _loved_ him!

"Why? She was selfish and made a stupid mistake and-"

Katherine's fear happened, at that point she snarled and her eyes showed animal fury.


	3. Chapter 3

The look on Stefan's face was unforgettable. It was a mixture of horror, surprise, confusion, and- anger. But why did he look angry?

"Elena..," he whispered.

At that moment, Katherine immediately closed her mouth, and once again, she looked almost human.

"You're a vampire," he stated.

"Stefan, I-" Katherine stopped, not knowing what to say. The look on his face looked betrayed, and it made her feel guilty.

Suddenly, Stefan slammed Damon into a trunk, snarling with his fangs extended.

"You changed her didn't you?" he accused of Damon. "Always going after what I want!"

"No he didn't," said Katherine. She gathered up all her inner acting talents and expressed them. "I'm sorry, I should have said something. Please, let me explain."

"Yes, please," they both said in unison.

_Come on, "ring" bell! _Katherine thought.

She stood there fidgeting with the zipper of her jacket, trying to look guilty for not telling them, but was really trying to find a reasonable explanation.

"During the break...I went to Italy, as you know," Katherine remembered that Elena went on a European vacation to Italy.

"I was, um, at the bar with a couple of my cousins, and…we had too much to drink," she said, drawing her eyebrows together to look apologetic and embarrassed.

As if the school bell was reading her mind, it rang. _Saved_, she thought.

"Class! Oh, I had to meet up with Bonnie before the bell, I forgot," she said. "How about we meet up after school.

"Boarding house," Stefan suggested. "And Elena?"

Katherine turned around.

"I-it's so weird…seeing you like this," said Stefan. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"After school," said Katherine, and disappeared into the crowd before Stefan could question her even more.

**BPOV**

During lunch, Bonnie went to find Meredith and Elena. She had a dream last night, and couldn't shake off that creepy feeling she got from it.

"Excuse me, miss?" a voice said, touching her lightly on the shoulder.

Bonnie turned to see a gorgeous young boy, hair and eyes dark and black.

"My name is Damon Smith. I'm new here, and I was wondering if you would be so kind to show me where the cafeteria is?" he said, with a smile.

"Sure," said Bonnie uncertainly, because she was getting a weird vibe from him, but she shook it off. And where was Elena? She was supposed to meet with her. "I was just going to find my friends, but they must be in the cafeteria."

"Thank you…um."

"Bonnie," she said. "Sorry, forgot to introduce myself."

"That's alright," he said. "I would feel uneasy too, just being around a beautiful girl."

Bonnie side-glanced at him, and saw him looking at her with his strange dark eyes.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"It means," he took a step closer, looking down at her. "That…nothing."

He turned away from her. "That must be the cafeteria. Thank you for you help, Bonnie."

**DPOV**

"_I would feel uneasy too, just being around a beautiful girl"…_ What was he thinking?

Damon wondered whether it was because of the strange encounter he had with Elena earlier in the halls, and the way she was acting.

He spotted her walking out the doors, so he followed her quietly. He was about to go up behind her, until he remembered that she was a vampire now, who's senses can detect him.

"Elena," Damon called, and she turned around to see him.

"Damon," she said with a warm smile. "How are you?"

"What did you mean before, in the halls?" he said, with an icy demanding tone.

Elena ran a hand through her hair and looked around. "I said I'll explain later."

She made her way towards the cafeteria, but Damon grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall. For a moment, she almost got out of his grip. _Someone must have fed well._

"I would have never thought you drank human blood," said Damon, with an amused smile.

"How would you know?" said Elena. "I would have never thought Damon would go as low as to being a stalker."

"I didn't have to stalk you during, oh I don't know, period 2 where claimed you had a 'stomachache' or whatever you said," said Damon. "You just show it. But I like it."

With that, he kissed her passionately and Elena kissed him back. She was really different today, but he pushed that thought away and focused his lips on hers. He took his hands off the walls and intertwined his fingers into her blond hair. It lasted for a few more seconds until they were interrupted.

"Elena?" said an annoying voice.


End file.
